


Anniversaries from different times

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, New Beginnings, post prison release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: 2 chapters from 2 different AU-verse. The common link is the date: the 4th of December.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. 4th of December 2021

**4 th December 2021.**

They've had a tough couple of months. The twins were born in August, and they demanded a lot of attention. A LOT. Robert and Aaron were both so exhausted in the first 2-3 months that they didn't even know what day it was. Obviously this meant that all the focus that was on Seb before the twins, now divided into 3 little parts. He didn't take it well. He didn't really mention anything, but both Aaron and Robert could see it.

That's why Robert decided to make a plan. Just him and Seb. Aaron stayed at home with the twins, because there was no way he would have left them with anyone – not even Chas – and that meant that Robert and Seb could spend the afternoon together, and Seb could finally get a little more of that attention he clearly needed.

Robert took him to ice-skating and even went on the ice with him. Seb was a pro at age 4, and although Robert wasn't hopeless, his son definitely did a better job. He felt so happy knowing that Seb's having a great time.

“Hot chocolate?” - he asked Seb as he helped the skate off him.

“Yeah! Vanilla!” - he ordered as he kicked his feet happily while Robert packed up their stuff.

“Alright, come on let's get into the queue.” - he said holding his hand out for Seb to take it.

“Dad?” - asked Seb a little while later.

“Yeah? What is it?” - he asked turning to Seb before he ordered their drinks.

“Will we ever go on a holiday or something just us three without the twins? Or they just have to go wherever we go?” - he wondered and if Robert was honest he expected something like this. Seb became quieter ever since the twins were born, and they often wondered with Aaron when will he ask a question like this. 

“Let's sit on that bench over there, okay?” - said Robert as he led him to the nearby corner. 

“I like it when we have fun.” - said Seb before Robert could start.

“Yeah me too. Tomorrow we can go and have a nice little walk around the village when the Christmas lights are on.” - he offered.

“All of us?”

“Yeah, you and me, Daddy and the twins.” - as soon as he said it he saw Seb's frown. - “Oi, you know we can't leave them home.”

“Why not?”

“How would you feel if we just left you home alone?” 

“But they're so tiny, they don't know what Christmas is.”

“Yeah, neither did you when you were that little. I still remember it like it was yesterday.” 

“Really?” - he asked excited and Robert knew all he wanted was to hear some stories.

“Yeah, I remember the first time your Daddy held you. You were crying so much before.”

“Why?”

“Because I was so nervous that I would do something wrong that you just picked upon it, but as soon as Daddy held you, you stopped.”

“Just like that?” - he asked sipping on his hot chocolate.

“Just like that.” - he smiled. - “You know everybody called your Daddy the baby whisperer.”

“Because he has magic powers?” 

“Yeah, why do you think the twins don't cry that much?” - he asked - “Look Seb, you're their big brother, they're gonna need you.”

“Need me?”

“Yeah, because well... you're such a big boy now, you can teach them so many things.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but it's important to be patient with them because right now they're still so little like you were. You were even smaller than Jacob.” - he said pinching his cheek.

“I was?” - Seb knew how small Jacob was because the first time he saw his siblings they were still in hospital. They had to stay there for 3 entire weeks before they let them go home. Jacob had to gain some weight, and Aaron almost lost his mind with worry. Robert tried to be positive, but deep down he was also worried. 

“Yeah, and I know they're not that much fun right now, because they don't really do anything apart from sleeping...”

“And pooping. They do that a lot.” - he said making a face. He might have seen a couple of nappy changes in the last few months. 

“You were just as bad.”

“No, I wasn't!”

“Okay, we're gonna ask Daddy about that.” - he laughed. - “How about we do something special for Daddy's birthday? Just you and me. You can come up with a plan and I help you with it.” - asked Robert. He knew Seb just wanted to spend a little more time with them alone. This seemed like a good opportunity.

“Really? Just you and me?”

“Yeah. Think about it, we can surprise him.” - winked Robert.

“Okay.” - nodded Seb – “Can I have a special day alone with Daddy too?” 

“I'm sure we can work something out.” - promised Robert.

* * *

Robert was proud of himself that somehow he managed to shift the conversation because this topic was important and he wanted Aaron there with him when Seb asked questions like this. But for now, it seemed like he was okay. Robert couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He knew it wasn't anybody's fault but ever since summer the twins got more attention than Seb, and although they always made sure to include him in everything, he just felt like it's not enough.

That's why he decided to make a quick stop on the way home. He pulled over and took a big breath before he stopped the car.

“We're not home yet Dad!” - pointed out Seb as he looked around the unfamiliar road.

“No, but I wanted to show you something.”

“What is it?”

“You know Seb, this place is very special to me and your Daddy.”

“Why?”

“Because this is where I first kissed him.”

“You met him here?” - he asked surprised. He didn't really know anything about the history of his parents other than what he heard from his Nana, that it was a love story and they were always meant to be.

“No, I met him before but... this is where everything started.” - he smiled happily.

“Was it many many years ago?” - he asked looking interested.

“It was... 7 years ago today.”

“That's a lifetime!” - he said amused and Robert just had to chuckle at that – “Today???” - asked Seb shortly after - “But then it's your anniversary!”

“You could say that, yeah.” - laughed Robert. They had so many they could barely keep up with every one of them. - “Alright, let's go, we have to pop over to get our dinner.”

“Can I play with Isaac?” - asked Seb. Him and Isaac were best friends, they had as many sleepovers as he and Aaron could arrange with Cain.

“Only after dinner, and not for long.” - said Robert before they drove away.

* * *

“Finally. - they heard Aaron's voice from the kitchen. - “How was it?” - he asked while he cleaned the table.

“It was so good! And Dad fell onto his butt, and then we had hot chocolate! And then Dad showed me where he kissed you.” - he giggled. He was full of energy... clearly, the sugar was a mistake, no doubt Robert regretted now.

“What? Our lay-by?” - asked Aaron with a soft smile on his face as he looked at Robert.

“He said it was your anniversary.” - told him Seb.

“Is it really the 4th?” - asked Aaron wondering.

“You forgot?” -frowned Robert.

“No, course not, I just genuinely thought it was like two days away.”

“Where are they?” - asked Robert talking about the twins.

“Sleeping, so no running around and shouting.” - he said to Seb.

“Dad said I can go play with Isaac. Can I?” - he asked Aaron. His big green eyes were looking at Aaron and when he looked at him like that, he just couldn't say no to him.

“Okay then, but tell Cain to drop him off around 8 okay?” - he told Robert.

“Okay, I've already called him, he's in the pub, Seb could eat his dinner there. I'll be back in five. Come on then.” - he said gesturing Seb to move.

* * *

“They're still out?” - asked Robert after he arrived back home. He found Aaron on the couch with a glass of red in his hand, another glass was safely put on the table before him.

“Yeah.” - he said quietly looking in the direction of the baby monitor. - “Here's your drink.” - he said to Robert handing him the glass.

“Wine? Get you...” - he smirked.

“Reckoned we deserve it.” - he shrugged.

“Happy anniversary.” - smiled Robert kissing him.

“I can't believe it's been 7 years.”

“So you do remember.”

“Of course I remember, I just … had a lot of distraction with the twins.” - true enough, their sleeping schedule wasn't the best, and Aaron always woke up earlier to them crying than Robert.

“I know you said no, but maybe just a night off would do us good. Your mum could watch them.” - offered Robert. They needed to relax, and quite frankly sleep.

“I don't wanna leave them, they're too little Robert.” - said Aaron but Robert could hear the hesitation in his voice. He knew he could convince him with a bit of trying.

“Come on, it's for one night. Maybe tonight? We could celebrate...” - he said not finishing the sentence. Aaron knew what he meant. The twins made sure to ruin almost every opportunity they had to be a little intimate, and they were both keen to even just have a quickie in the morning. - “They'd be over the road...”

“No... erm... how about... me mum comes here... because they just got used to their room. They settle much more easier than before, I don't wanna fuck it up for them.”

“Okay... where would we go then?”

“Last minute hotel check-in?” - asked Aaron biting his lips.

“Really?”

“Just to Hotten though. I wanna stay close.” - he told Robert - “Maybe you were right. We need some space. And I do miss you... god you have no idea.”

“I think I do.” - smirked Robert with his hand already stroking Aaron's thigh.

“Stop it. I can't get a boner right now... not if me mum will come over in a bit.” - he cleared his throat.

“Okay.” - laughed Robert. - “I go and check on the twins, you call her. Oh and I pack us a bag.” - he grinned as he ran upstairs. Aaron couldn't stop smiling. Tonight was definitely going to be memorable.


	2. 4th of December 2029

4th December 2029

The rain had stopped, but he was still in the car. Just sitting there, while he zoned out completely. He was gone for hours without telling anybody where he went. He didn't even notice the car pulling up behind him. Just like he didn't notice someone getting closer until he heard a loud knock against the window. He knew if someone would find him it was going to be Aaron. No one else. Not today. He saw Aaron opening the door, then sitting down, shutting the door in the process. He expected him to ask questions, even to be mad... but he just sat there, waiting. Waiting for Robert to make the first move.

“How did you know I was here?” - he asked finally.

“Really?” - scoffed Aaron shaking his head. - “Robert just because it was 15 years ago it doesn't mean I forgot.”

“15 years ago, and I spent the last 10 of 'em in prison. Terrific.” - he said with a bitter laughter.

“You've been only back a few weeks.” - said Aaron trying to calm him down.

“Aaron why are you here?” - he asked turning to him. They sat down to talk since Robert got released, but they haven't decided anything. Deep down they knew they both wanted the same thing. It was just slightly terrifying to make the first move.... especially after a 10-year break. Now they were in the weird state of being friends... who really weren't friends. Because they still loved each other just the same as the day Robert got arrested. They never spoke about any of that though.

“You really have to ask that?” - said Aaron with tears in his eyes. - “You know why I'm here Robert. Just like you know why I was there to pick you up.” - he said reminding him how he waited for him at the gates. Robert didn't know, but his solicitor contacted Aaron, telling him “by mistake”, and told him to look after him. You could say he was a good friend to Robert over the years.

“Clive and his big mouth.” - muttered Robert.

“Yeah, thank Clive because I wouldn't even know you were out if it wasn't for him!”

“I'm okay Aaron, you can go home, I'll be fine.” - he sighed closing his eyes for a moment. He's not had a decent sleep since he returned and it was obvious from the dark circles under his eyes.

“Will ya? Because I'm not fine... not without you.”

“Don't....”

“I know you don't wanna hear this, but you broke my heart, Robert. When you went to prison... I lost it.” - he told him and all Robert could do was looking down, avoiding his stare. He knew goddamn well what's happened, Chas made sure to shout it at him when she first saw him. - “And after I got Seb... I tried so hard to pull myself together. To be there for him. Even when he started asking those questions I didn't know how to answer at first.” - he said sniffing. - “I've tried.... to move on. I did.” - he said and Robert looked at him for a second. - “But it never worked. I guess deep down I never wanted it to work.”

“I don't expect you to take me back... it's not why…” - it's not why I'm here he wanted to say.

“I know.” - interrupted Aaron. He could see how prison changed Robert. He wanted to give Aaron space. He wanted to get to know his son again. He just wanted to be there. To make up for all the missed opportunities... but he didn't want to push.

“I wrote to you.” - he said quietly and Aaron just stared at him.

“What... I neve...”

“I didn't send them. I just wrote... because if I hadn't, I would've gone mad.” - he admitted.

“You should've let me see you Robert. You should've.”

“I wanted you to have a life. Visiting me for 14 years? That wasn't it.”

“You wanted me to move on yeah?” - he asked and Robert nodded slowly – “Guess what? It didn't work! When will you understand that you were always it for me? Do you know what I've done every year in one of our anniversaries?”

“Which anniv....”

“ALL OF THEM!”- he said raising his voice. They both stayed quiet for a few moments before Aaron let out a breath and continued in a much calmer tone – “I cried.” - he said without looking up – “A lot. It was even harder when Seb got older. To get away from him, so he wouldn't see me being a mess... I didn't want him to see it.” - he said wiping his eyes. - “A year ago I drove here.... like I did every year... then sat in the car... crying. Can't you see? I don't wanna waste more time.” - he said. - “Do you want me?”

“Wha...”

“Do you still want our family?”

“You know I do.” - said Robert grabbing his hand. This was the first intimate moment they shared ever since he was a free man. - “But I can't rush into this.”

“Rush?” - laughed Aaron – “We had a 10-year long break, I'd say there's no such thing as rushing.”

“I wanna do this right.”

“Then let me in. Please, Robert, I don't have it in me to fight. Not today.” - he sighed. That's all it took for Robert to lean in to kiss him. It took Aaron completely by surprise. The feeling of Robert's lips against his own after 10 long years.... nothing has ever felt that good in his life.

“I hope this answers your question.” - he told him after they parted. - “Aaron, I want this. You have no idea how often I've dreamt about this moment.” - he said stroking his cheek. - “You... your lips... your skin... all I had was the memories we've shared.”

“But you're here now.” - said Aaron holding onto him.

“What would Seb think?”

“That lad is smarter than most people I know.”

“Your credit.” - told him Robert.

“Maybe a little.” - chuckled Aaron.

“I know I haven't asked yet... I wasn't sure I was ready to hear it but... is... is there anyone else?” - asked Robert. He was dreaded the topic but this was one of the most important things he wanted to know. Ever since he was back in the village. He didn't see anyone around Aaron or Seb, but he wasn't sure. They were talking, but he didn't feel like it was his place to ask a question like this. Not anymore.

“Didn't you listen to anything I've said...” - sighed Aaron. - “You're it. Always.”

“I wouldn't blame you if...”

“Robert, there's no one else.”

“Your family will hate me.” - he said. He wanted to give a chance for Aaron to back out, but Aaron surprised him with his answer.

“Screw them.”

“You don't mean that.”

“I do. Because if they can't see that you make me happy then they never really gave a stuff about me.” - he shrugged.

“Do I?” - he asked all of a sudden.

“What?”

“Make you happy.” - Aaron didn't answer just pulled Robert in for another kiss. - “I hope this answers your question.” - he told him smiling, exactly in the same tone, Robert said a few minutes earlier.

“What is it with us and country roads?” - asked Robert as he looked around. Their lay-by hasn't changed. Just like their feelings towards each other.

“Come over for dinner. Tonight. I cook.” - he said and Robert raised an eyebrow – “No, don't... I got better. Much better. Seb can confirm.”

“Is it a date?” - he asked not being sure.

“Seb would be there as well. You wanted normal.”

“Okay.”

“Then we can talk. We need that.” - he said and Robert knew he was right.

“Sounds good.”

“Come around 7-ish, alright?” - he said ready to get out of the car. Robert nodded – “I'm gonna go, but if you're not back in the village in an hour I come after you.” - he sounded serious and Robert promised him to go back.

After Aaron left him he stayed still in the car, replaying the events of the last half an hour. How he felt like his life was in ruins before Aaron came and found him. How with one simple kiss he had hope again. How he felt like maybe it was possible to be happy. That maybe this time he can finally get it right. Just like he did all them years ago when he kissed Aaron for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> the final idea for this nostalgia fic hit me in the face today so that's why it's a 2 chapter thing. I couldn't decide between the two ideas so I wrote both of them.


End file.
